


Burning Ice

by CyberSearcher



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Selectively Mute Zane, oppositeshipping - Freeform, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/pseuds/CyberSearcher
Summary: Everyone on the team loves Zane, double so when he’s content to be their air conditioner in the summer.Not everyone in Ninjago loves Zane though. At the request of Cyrus Borg to assist with a mob, Zane is angered to a point none of them have seen before.
Relationships: Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), if you squint
Comments: 13
Kudos: 153





	Burning Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Tournament but before Hands of Time. Inspired by this post specifically. They’ve got loads of good oppositeshipping art. 
> 
> https://ookamihanta.tumblr.com/post/167770723732/just-to-feel-you-next-to-me-you-take-the-pain-i

Patiently walking in the middle of his team as they all ranted about new shops they wanted to visit or arcade games to play, Zane was content to let this be one of their rare normal and mundane days. They all sat in front of a small cafe Jay had insisted had the best hot chocolate. 

Even if it was the middle of summer, nobody begrudged his choice of drink. They all learned the last time they let the already twitchy master of lightning go unsupervised with caffeine. He would still apologize to the nindroid. Everyone took a seat on one of the large concrete planters that housed a small tree that provided meager shade. 

Everyone also argued who would get to sit closest to Zane. 

“C’mon Nya, stop hogging the air conditioner.” Kai shoved at his sister, who refused to stop clinging to his right arm. 

She mumbled something Zane didn’t care to repeat and Kai just pulled harder. This time she slapped away his hand. “God, cut that out. It’s already too hot.”

“Cole, make some room damit,” Lloyd squeezed himself between the broader teen who had an arm slung around the nindroids shoulder, “as your leader, I demand easy access to Zane.” 

“But wait,” Jay perked up, lifting his head where it was squished against Zanes head, “isn’t Cole still the leader? Or was he demoted to co-leader onces this twerp's growth spurt hit?” 

The master of earths just rolled his eyes. “Co-leader isn’t even a thing, bolt-brain.” 

“And regardless, I have something I can do to provide sufficient ‘air conditioning’.” Zane finally spoke up. 

Holding up a hand and quietly furrowing his brow, he traced his fingers through the air as the temperature slowly dropped around them. Everyone sighed in collective relief from the heat and sagged against one another. 

Nya finally extracted herself from Zane’s side, leaving the fire ninja to cuddle beside the nindroid. Where his skin touched metal, there was a faint plume of smoke and perspiration. He grinned up at him. “You’ve been holding out on us, snowflake.” 

The glow of his eyes brightened for a moment. “I just wish to be able to go about my business in the summer without all of you attached to my hip.” 

“C’mon, you still love us.” Kai said. 

Zane just sighed fondly and didn’t argue further. 

Just as they began to debate once again where to go next, Zane saw an incoming call from pop into his HUD. “Cyrus Borg is calling.” He announced. “Should I forward it to voicemail?” 

Lloyd groaned and thanked his head against his shoulder. Zane hoped that didn’t bruise. “What now? Did someone try to hack Borg Tower again?”

“If that were the case, would we have not heard it on the news? Or the emergency services?” The nindroid wondered aloud.

The green ninja snorted into his shoulder and muttered ‘God it’s good to have you back.’ while Nya nodded. “Let’s hear him out.” 

Zane answered the call mid sentence. What immediately caught all of their attention was the muffled sounds of a crowd closeby. “-ello? This was terrible timing - oh. Zane! Are the others with you currently?” 

All of them answered all at once, which must’ve translated to very loud feedback as Zane heard Borg splutter and - presumably - almost drop his phone. Jay and Lloyd high fives one another. “Well that answers that. I’m afraid I need your assistance. But keep it quiet. Come to 37 Ju - Silliba Avenue, I’ll have the backdoor open.” 

“Care to be more specific?” Kai butted in. But the call abruptly terminated before he could answer. 

“He hung up,” Zane said in a pensive tone, already sitting up and pushing Jay off his head, “We should go now.” 

Jay was tempted to argue, but a stern look from Nya just made him sigh and hastily finish the rest of his drink before running after the others. Making their way down a back alley to where the shop was located - all of them thanked Zane once again for acting as their navigator - and soon found the back of the building in question. 

More indistinct yells could be heard overhead, but they were too cluttered together to make out anything specific. Sitting at the door frame, Cyrus fiddled with the wheels of his chair untill he realized the Ninja were present. He shifted back and led them to a small storage room, standing shoulder to shoulder with one another.

“I’m so sorry I had to pull you out like this, but I didn’t know who else to call. I didn’t think it’d be this bad,” He rubbed hard at the bridge of his nose, “I’m sorry. I’ll be quick. I wanted to re-name the street this new Borg Store was on after your father, Zane. But the people… they don’t agree with the changes.” 

All eyes were now on the nindroid, who simply stared at the inventor. “Julien Avenue.” He whispered to himself. 

“I wanted it to be something that everyone would remember him for; a great, brilliant with an equally courageous son.” Cyrus said earnestly. “Other shops are facing similar problems at the moment and I’ve yet to reboot most of the remaining nindroids. Our security teams didn’t expect so many people.”

“After an army of snake cultists, I think some regular people won’t be too much of an issue.” Cole cracked his knuckles. 

“Just, please no excessive use of force,” Cyrus stressed, leading the team out of storage and the small employee lounge to the front of the shop, “I’d rather you all not face legal actions from the protestors.” 

Now they could see the few security guards holding back a very large mob. Kai saw out of the corner of his eye how Zane froze before continuing with the rest of the group. Lloyd, standing in front of the others, saw the brick coming first. He caught it as it crashed through the windows. In his grip, Jay and Nya could see cracks in the stone. 

“Alright, guess we should go out in pairs. Nya, Cole, be ready to use your powers for crowd control. Zane,” he turned to the nindroid who’s expression was unnervingly passive, “maybe you should stay in the back. I don’t want you getting caught up in this.” 

“No,” he said, “I want to be with you. I can assist in creating barriers with Cole and Nya.” 

All of them look ready to protest, but Zane just steps ahead of them before they can stop him. Opening the frost door against the tide of the angry mob, Cole starts growing a short wall of asphalt to push them back. Their screaming just grows louder. 

“The freaks are here!”

“Get out of our city!”

Someone managed to reach over the barrier and raised their hand to scratch at the earth ninja. Nya was quick to blast him back with controlled pressure. Zane began projecting his voice over the crowd.

“Everyone please disperse and return home. I promise none of use will harm you.” 

It seemed to work well enough; some of the protestors didn’t seem stupid enough to try and continue this with the ninja around. Some back off. Cole eventually lowered the barrier and the rest helped keeping the rowdy members of the crowd back. Zane keeps his face stoic, even as people spit and curse out him and his friends.

“You’re the reason we all gotta deal with this bull!” A woman spat in his face. “Why couldn’t you have never been built! At least our city always wouldn’t be in ruins!”

“That bastard of an inventor doesn’t deserve any honour!” Her partner yelled. Out of the corner of Jay’s eye, he saw Zane freeze.

Overhead, someone hurled another brick at the ninja; aimed again at Lloyd who’s trying to persuade the leaders into dispersing. 

The nindroid is the only one who spots it. Hurriedly shoving the blonde out of the way, his head jerked back at the impact. Static flooded his vision. 

“Zane!” All his teammates yell. 

When he turned his head back up, all of the ninja are even more unnerved. Even those at the front crowd grow quieter. His face is entirely devoid of any reaction; anger or shock. But they all feel the temperature drop several degrees. Off his shoulder and at the corners of his eyes, small chunks of deep blue ice begins to bloom. 

“Everyone please disperse and return home. I promise none of use will harm you.” He repeated, his voice monotone and even. 

This time, fear drives most of the crowd away and soon the rest follow. Zane says nothing after that. The ice soon flakes off his body, but the cool draft still lingers. 

“Heya bud, that’s a pretty nasty dent.” Kai asked quietly. “Let’s head back to the Bounty, have Jay and sis check it out.” 

“It is not a critical wound.” He replied evenly. But his eyes don’t glow with the same intensity as before. “Excuse me. I am going for a walk.”

The master of fire grabbed his shoulder. It was cold. “Zane-” 

“Excuse me.”

A faint lit at the end of his statement just made Kai hold on tighter. Nya walked to his side and subtly shook her head. “We’ll be waiting back at the shop, alright? Stay safe.” 

Zane nodded and walked back inside the shop. Kai caught a glimpse of the master of ice scaling up the side of a building before his metallic shine disappeared into the morning light. The rest of the ninja soberly made their way back to the cafe. None of them ordered another drink. 

They all took up their previous seats on the planter. Thankfully, none of the people from the shop have followed them. Kai kept pacing down the street, his arm clenching and unclenching the fabric of his jacket. 

“What actual assholes.” Nya grit. “Don’t people have better things to do with their time?” 

Cole looked up from the playlist he fruitlessly scrolled through. He sighed. “Why’d they have to go after Zane? He let himself explode just to save everyone. What the hell.”

“Can’t please everyone.” Lloyd offered. “I don’t think it’ll matter how many people we save. Some are gonna see us and just think ‘Those guys are the ones who blew up the street that one time’.”

“Yea well, let’s all agree to just ignore those specific assholes.” Cole stated. Jay raised his hand in a mock cheer.

Kai grit his teeth and muttered out more curses. Nya sat up and patted a seat next to her. “Hey, c’mon bro. You’re gonna burn a hole into the ground.” 

“But what if they’re gonna go after Zane?” He said anxiously. “Someone might try to use this as an opportunity to get the jump on him. I can’t - what if something happens to him again?”

Her expression was a sad mirror of her brother. Nya stood and pulled her brother in for a hug. “He’s not gonna go again. I just wanted to give him some time to calm down. We can go find him if it’ll help.” 

He quietly buried his head into her shoulder while she ran small circles down his back. Kai eventually pulled back, arms now loose at his side, and nodded. “Yea, let’s go find Zane.” 

Jay pulled out his phone and with his sister's help, managed to track down his signal. They all grew more worried when they found him at the park dedicated to him after his death. 

Then Lloyd was the first to notice the frost. 

Standing across a street, Jay and Nya debated on which way was the fastest to the park. The green ninja looked down and realized the creeping white beginning to make its way up his sneakers. Kicking it of hastily, he looked around and found more frost slowly making its way across the entire block. 

“Guys.” He said warily. He pointed to the unnatural growths. 

They were over ten blocks from the park. Cole preemptively called the Chief of Police to evacuate the radius around the nindroid. The ninja began rushing through the city. 

As they made their way closer, the signs of power grew more drastic. The frost quickly turned into thick flakes falling from the sky. Then spires of the same deep blue ice reached up and tangled their fingers over skyscrapers and across roads. 

Kai lit up his hands and offered his jacket to Nya, who shivered in the skirt she’d worn along with Cole and his tank top. By now, nobody was left as a blizzard began to rip through the city center. 

It was getting harder to see and everyone but the master of fire was beginning to lag behind. Hastily finding a small shop to hide from the winds. Kai watched with building fear as the others accepted hot mugs of tea the shopkeeper made. 

Nya’s fingertips, cheeks and ears were bright red and numb. Cole, Jay and Lloyd keep huddled together for warmth. Kai moved to the large window and stared out into the white winds. 

“He’s still out there.” He murmured to himself, voice laced with pain. “Zane - he’s, what’s happening to him?” 

“I don’t know.” Lloyd said, helping to thaw out the shivering earth ninja. “Kai, I know what you’re thinking- “

“There’s no way you guys can come and I’m the only one who isn’t affected by the cold.” He stated. “I can make it. Just stay here.” 

The blonde expression grew grim. “Kai, don’t.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a long minute. Once he opened then, they were fixated on a cost hanging by the door. “Sorry sis.” 

Grabbing it off the rack and rushing outside, the others could only rush to shut the door and call for their brother as he ran out into the streets. 

Kai hastily tugged on the sleeves and used his fire to keep his hands from going stiff. Each building he passed was hidden under snow. He had to climb over jagged fingers of ice that stretched over cars and trucks. 

He finally pushed his way to the large plaza. Even in the haze of snow, Kai could see how pillars of ice formed a massive structure at the parks center. The fire in his hands began to flicker, but he stoked it stubbornly and stomped through the knee high drifts. 

The park looked like something out of an arctic cavern. Fleck of ice stung his eyes. His feet were beginning to grow wet and numb. Kai tripped on a garbage bin buried in the snow. Spitting out the salty taste, he grabbed fistfuls of the offending snow and watched it melt under his grip. 

Kai finally found the nindroid, only able to distinguish him in the storm by the light of his eyes. “Zane!” He ran as fast as he could, screaming his name. “Zane! I’m here! Zane!” 

He looked up with an expression Kai could only describe as a terrible mix of anger and fear. The master of ice stepped slowly through the snow without it hindering him. When Kai reached for him, he flinched at the terribly cold metal. Until he realized it wasn’t metal. 

Claws of ice gripped his shoulder, torso and entire right arm. Around his eyes, sharp blue crystals grew at the corners like a twisted masquerade mask. He said nothing, but pulled the other teen into a hug and slowly fell to his knees in the snow. 

It was so cold. Kai stubbornly threw his arms over the ice and fisted the material of Zane’s shirt. “It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here for you.” 

The winds began to slowly die down. Kai went to rub circles into Zane’s back but his fingers wouldn’t move. Looking over, he watched as more blue ice began to creep across his hand. He tried to pull away, but Zane hurried his face into his shoulder. Now he could feel it beginning to reach for his ankles. 

“Zane?” Kai whispered. “Z-Zane, it hurts. Please, it hurts.” 

He couldn’t feel his toes now. Kai tried to fight with his own power, but it was fruitless. The cold burned into his skin, freezing him and holding him down. Zane didn’t seem to register his pleading.

“Zane! This really hurts, let go of me!” He cried out. 

Trying to rip his arms from the nindroid back, Kai found his arms frozen too. Around them, more pillars began to grow like a shield. 

“Zane!” Kai screamed with desperation. “Stop! You’re hurting me!” 

The ice stopped. 

Zane lifted his face from Kai’s shoulder. His eyes wide as he looked down the half-frozen boy. He lifted a hand to his mouth and curled in on himself. Kai gasped as the ice began to flake away as his body tempers rose again. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m okay. Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you. I’m still here.” Kai soothed. 

The blue claws stretched over the nindroid began to dissolve into the air. Zane didn’t look up. His eyes were still closed. Kai reached over and after looking over the nindroid once more, softly pulled him into his lap. 

“It’s ok.” He whispered. “You don’t have to talk.” 

The broken clicks Zane made and tried to muffle added to the tight knot at the fire ninjas throat. Kai closed his eyes and dragged his nails through platinum hair. 

“How are you feeling? Scared?” 

He nodded. 

“Angry?” 

It was slower this time, but he nodded. 

Kai knee he wouldn’t get the nindroid to speak in this state. He reached for his hand and squeezed. “Do you wanna head back to the bounty now? I can make chilli for dinner. I’ll sleep with you tonight, sounds okay?” 

Zane nodded. 

He gathered the nindroid to his feet and didn’t let go of his hand. Kai quickly called the others to meet them back home. By midnight, there was no trace of the rampage of frozen power. But everyone would remember.


End file.
